


Glitter and Candy Floss

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, adrien is oblivious to his own feelings, no season two spoilers though, scented body wash, set after The Befana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: After Adrien notices the scent of cotton candy and traces of glitter on Marinette, it's all he can think about. This is how Chat Noir finds himself on Marinette's balcony after patrol one night, a visit which brings about a revelation.





	Glitter and Candy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Cartwheels in with a new drabble after a month of being too stressed about my Big Bang fic to write anything else.
> 
> I got a friendly shipper's PSA in my tumblr inbox awhile ago and I instantly knew I wanted to write a drabble about it! Here's the Nonny's original message:  
> "So there is this shower gel in France that is pink and sparkly and smells like candy floss and I just bet that it would be the one that Marinette uses. Chat notices the faint bit of glitter left on her skin and finds it adorable. This has been a friendly shippers PSA."

Chat Noir first noticed it when he was saving Marinette during her birthday, the cotton candy scent clinging to her skin and the glitter dusting the side of her neck. It was absolutely adorable.

After that, it was impossible to not notice the sweet scent when Marinette walked by Adrien on the way to her desk or the shine of glitter stuck to her forearm when she raised her hand in class as he was sneaking a peek at her. At times, he even thought a waft of that spun candy would hit his nose while on patrol with Ladybug, instantly making his eyes dart around their surroundings, wondering if Marinette was in the area for some reason. Why he was always disappointed when there was no Marinette to be found, Adrien didn’t know.

It was one of those nights when the phantom scent had come to him that Chat Noir found himself on the bluenette’s balcony after patrol. He gently tapped on the glass, chuckling slightly when he heard a squeak of surprise from below. Two wide blue eyes appeared at the window moments later. Marinette’s expression turned puzzled as she opened the glass door. Her hair was hanging in damp waves around her shoulders and the candy floss scent hit him stronger than ever. 

“What body wash do you use?” Chat’s eyes blew wide as the words flew out of his mouth. He’d planned on being suave and charming in typical Chat Noir style, not a bumbling wreck like Adrien Agreste. Marinette’s brows drew together, giving her a little crease in between them. It was adorable, just like the smug of glitter on her chin. He couldn’t resist reaching out and gently running the pad of his thumb over the shiny mark, picking up some of the glitter along the way.

“W-what?” Marinette looked utterly shocked, like she had absolutely no idea what was going on, which, Chat realized, she didn’t. He came back to himself, pulling his hand back quickly.

“S-sorry.” Why was he even there? Why did Adrien even care about what body wash Marinette used? Why was he so hung up on this? “I just, um, I…” Chat trailed off, not knowing how to explain his actions.

Marinette’s eyes softened, and even though she still looked thoroughly confused, she smiled, making that dash of glitter shine from the light spilling from her room. It was adorable. That’s when it hit him; why he was there, why he cared so much about Marinette’s scent of cotton candy, why he couldn’t stop thinking about it, about her. Adrien had feelings for Marinette.

It was such a shock to his system that Chat physically backpedaled several steps. Concern overtook Marinette’s features again. “Chat? Are you okay?” She began to climb out onto the balcony. “Chat?”

Chat held out a palm, halting Marinette in her ascent. “No! I mean, yes, I’m okay. I’m, um, I just, um… I’m sleepwalking! Yes! That’s it, I’m totally sleepwalking right now! That’s why I’m acting so weird!” Marinette obviously didn’t believe him, that much was evident on her face. Honestly, who would have believed that anyway. It took everything in Chat not to facepalm right there. Marinette was about to say something before Chat interrupted, too embarrassed to stay a moment longer. “Well, I should probably get back in bed since, you know, I’m, um, sleepwalking. Um, see you tomorrow princess!” He was sprinting across the rooftops, pretending he didn’t hear Marinette call out to him.

He flopped face down on his bed as soon as he was through his window and detransformed, picturing the flash of glitter that had been shimmering on Marinette’s skin. It was official, Adrien had a crush on Marinette. He let out a groan. “What am I going to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
